


Safe

by slashyrogue



Series: Things to Tell Your Boyfriend [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Burglary Attempt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nigel protects his Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burglar breaks into the apartment and Nigel protects his Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The crash came from the living room, waking Nigel almost instantly. He waited for another noise and heard something heavy being shaken, no doubt their fucking brand new TV. 

He moved to sit up and Adam shifted, clutching onto his arm, “Nigel?” 

Nigel leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Go back to sleep, Star.” 

“Where’re you…?” 

He pressed his nose into Adam’s neck and breathed in, “I need you to stay here, darling. All right?” 

Adam tensed, “Nigel?” 

The loud crash had Adam sitting up as well, Nigel putting his hands on Adam’s shoulders. “Breathe, Star,” he took a deep breath that Adam mimicked staring into Nigel’s eyes, “Now let it out.” 

They both let out breaths at the same time, Nigel kissing Adam’s forehead as he let go and stood up. He wore nothing but a pair of black briefs as he crept across the bedroom, looking back to see Adam leaning against the headboard with his knees up to his chin. 

The idiot burglar had his back to Nigel when he opened the door, leaning down to unplug Adam’s damn laptop from the charger. 

Nigel came right up and grabbed him from behind, arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. “Thought you’d do a fucking smash and grab, eh?” 

The asshole tried to kick out at him, narrowly missing knocking over the laptop entirely which just pissed Nigel off more. He rushed forward and smashed the asshole’s face into the wall, the satisfying cry of pain in return just made him laugh. 

“Fuck you!” the burglar barely got out as he attempted to kick again, narrowly missing Nigel’s bare leg. 

“You wish, you piece of…” 

There was a creak behind them and Nigel turned, Adam standing in the doorway staring. 

“Darling, go back to…” 

The burglar kicked out again and Nigel stumbled, dropping his hold as the asshole turned heading for Adam. 

Later when the police came Nigel barely recalled the next few minutes, the world a dull buzz as the blind panic set in at the thought of Adam being hurt. He only remembered the blood, the pain in his knuckles as he hit over and over and over again, and Adam’s whispered, “Stop, please.” 

They took the asshole away in handcuffs, Nigel playing it up for the cops as he continued to be worried by the way Adam had yet to stop staring at him. The wide fear of his eyes made Nigel feel like a monster, picturing a thousand fucking ways this could have gone wrong and how Adam had finally seen him at his lowest. 

The monster he’d tried to lock away was out now for his darling Star to see, and the only thing he thought was how fucking poetic it was that he’d finally lose Adam because the thought of losing Adam was too much for him to bear. 

Adam was the one to close the door after the cops and ambulance left, and didn’t even turn to look at Nigel. Nigel felt the panic rise up in his chest as he imagined how the next several minutes would go. 

He’d be asked to leave for a while. That he could take, really, and Darko was always more than happy to let him crash at his place for a few days. He’d come back, apologize and worship Adam till his Star felt safe again. 

Or, he’d be asked to leave forever. 

“Fuck,” Nigel sighed as he sat on their couch, staring at Adam’s back as he still stood by their door. 

Adam turned and stared at him, looking ready to say something but instead just walked right past and into their bedroom, shutting the door. 

Nigel closed his eyes, lip twitching as he tried to imagine the thought in Adam’s head right now. Would he be asked to leave? Would Adam come out at all? 

He stared at their door for an hour, tempted to just barge in and fall to his knees in apologies but instead waited patiently while Adam assessed the situation.

When the second hour was half over Nigel gave up, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch and laying down trying to sleep to no avail. 

The door opened forty seven minutes later. Nigel heard the shuffling of Adam’s feet as he approached the couch. The moonlight illuminated him as he got closer, not even looking at Nigel before he moved to lie down. 

Nigel flinched when Adam curled into him like there was nowhere else he’d rather be. He slowly put his arm around Adam’s back and pulled him in, pressing his face into Adam’s neck as he whispered, “Star, forgive me.”   
Adam sighed, “For what?” 

“I hate to think that I’d frightened you, darling, and it’s eating me alive thinking that you…” 

Adam kissed him without a word, the soft and tender touch a surprise that Nigel hadn’t seen coming. He kissed back, desperate as Adam pulled back, staring down into Nigel’s eyes. “You didn’t scare me.” 

“You looked plenty frightened, Star. I saw your face, the look in your eyes, and it’s the look of someone terrified.” 

Adam pressed his nose into Nigel’s neck, a puff of air teasing Nigel’s skin as he whispered, “I was, for you,” he kissed Nigel’s neck, “But then I felt better. When he didn’t hurt you at all, when you…” 

Nigel turned him over and trapped Adam beneath him, reaching out to touch his Star’s cheek as he asked, “How did that make you feel, Star? Knowing he couldn’t hurt me.” 

“Safe,” he breathed, “You make me feel so safe.” 

Nigel’s hand trembled as he ran his fingers down Adam’s cheek, “No one will ever take you from me,” he promised, “Heaven help them if they so much as try.”

Adam smiled, “I know.”


End file.
